Unforseen
by Super Sister
Summary: Japan finds himself lost and alone in a strange and bizarre world. Luckily, he meets someone that acts very much like a friend. One-Shot.


**This is a fanfiction for a prompt contest that I decided to post here as well.I got to pick the theme "Unforseen". Now, this contest was organised by a 2-player Hetalia Fanclub, so for references on the alternate characters, see unofficial and official second player designs'n stuff. **

* * *

><p>Japan gave out a tired sigh; sitting himself down on an abandoned bench, frowning when he felt something wet and possibly moldy sound from underneath him.<p>

He was surrounded by marshlands and swamps, in the middle of who knows where. Which made him wonder why there was a bench there anyway, but he shrugged it off.

This world was crazy and weird in a bad way, why in all the world not place a bench in a random area?

He rested his head in his hands, gloomily wondering where the others were.

Ever since this morning, everything had been messed up. It all started simple, with an attempt to make a time machine. Why he and other nations persisted on making something that was impossibe, he didn't know.

It might be because they preferred making impossible things. It was easier to try something impossible, since it was also automatically unreachable, than to try something possible, because the possible was usually difficult to achieve and therefore, when you failed, you knew you could have done it, if you tried harder.

He let out a tired yawn. It didn't matter why nations tried to reach impossible things anyway, right now it was important to achieve the impossible again in order to go home.

You see, the time machine backfired on the few nations present when trying the prototype out.

It turned out to be everything but a time machine. It was a machine that enabelled you to travel across the dimensions to different universes...

Or at least, to _a_ different universe. And that was just it. He was_ stuck_ in an alternative universe, with only a few others. He didn't know if everyone was in the same universe as him, but he hoped so, since it'd be easier to get everyone home safely.

'Safely' being a relative term that is.

Ever since ending up in this universe, he'd been running for his life. Sure, he could have fought, but he had no weapons on himself and up until now, every single person he'd run into, from this universe, had had a weapon of some sort.

And they were insane. Up until now he had run into a pyschotic America, a very serious, tired and likewise pyschotic Russia, a powerhungry Italy, a murderous Germany and a daredevil version of China (who had short hair, didn't act his age and thought that killing people was a good way to pass the time).

He was just tired and wanted to go home more than ever. He wanted to so badly, he would even eat the stuff England called food forever, if it took him back home, no matter how unrecognisable the dish was.

"Are you lost?" Someone asked from behind him. Japan immediately jumped off the bench and held out the walking stick he'd been using at some point in the afternoon as a weapon.

Japan slowly looked up to make eye contact with the person to have talked to him. He already knew it was England from the voice, but it didn't stop him letting out a small gasp when he saw the differences between this England and the one he knew.

Firstly, there was the... odd clothing. It was similar to Englands and yet at the same time, completely different. He wore a pair of beige trousers, a light, soft pink shirt with an electric blue waistcoat (with big buttons) and a darker-than-soft pink tie.

The clothes had somehow been made softer than his England's clothing, and somehow also had a child-like taste to it.

Then there was this universe's England himself. Unlike Japan's England, this one had electric blue eyes, with hints of soft pink swirling in it. Having two seperate colours in an iris was possible, he didn't know, but then again, the whole situation Japan was in was impossible.

And everyone he'd met, Japan hadn't thought could exist.

Why not have electric blue eyes with swirling soft pink in them?

This England's hair was also some how scruffier and softer than the other Englands. It also seemed to have a slight tint of pink in it, although it could easily be imagined. His hair colour was a shade lighter after all and therefore more suggestive to being a different colour.

Then there was the expression. The England Japan knows, only ever wears a scowl, but this one had a soft, happy smile on his face, smiling brightly at Japan.

All Japan could do was stare.

"Hello. You're a new face... You related to Japan by any chance?" He asked, his voice merry and sweet.  
>"Er... Hai, you could say that..." Japan started, rubbing his eyes, half out of tiredness and half out of disbelief.<p>

"Wonderful to meet you! I'm England. Don't know if Japan ever mentioned me to you, but it'll be lovely to get to know you! Are you OK? Are you lost? You just look so sad and lonely." He continued.

Japan felt gobsmacked. He had only met hostile creatures that day; to be welcomed warmly was a welcome change.

There was that, but also that this England was actually being _warm_. He wasn't being tsundere at all. He was being a perfectly happy and open England. Not that Japan minded this much.

This England, despite seeming child-like and odd, was overall being friendly(and most importantly civil) towards Japan, and he was grateful for that.

He had just thought everyone in this god-forsaken universe was mentally ill, but to his luck, he was proven wrong.

"Hai, I'm a bit lost... I lost my friends, you see, and I don't know where I am."  
>"Hey, I could help you find out where you are!" England said happily. "Or help you find your friends..." He added as an afterthought.<p>

"That would be very kind of you England-san." Japan said, nodding slightly at England. Then Japan's stomach rumbled, announcing that it was hungry.

Japan frowned. Of all the times to reveal he was hungry, why now? Firstly, he always felt a bit embarrassed when his stomach rumbled, especially as loud as it had just now, but secondly, he had revealed his hunger in front of _England_.

Although this England was very different from his, it didn't necessarily mean that he wouldn't offer him food...

And just because this England was very different from his, it didn't mean he could suddenly cook.

"Ah, you're hungry." England commented. Japan gave a hesitant nod, deciding that he may as well face the fact he was going to be poisoned by England's cooking.

He just hoped that England really was the worst cook in the whole of reality and that it wasn't possible to cook worse than him. Because if it _was_ possible to cook worse than his universe' England, then he was most certainly doomed.

The blue-pink-eyed England waved at him to follow and the two walked away from the moldy bench in the middle of nowhere.

England led him through the swamp Japan was surrounded by, to some flatlands, where in the middle of it, lay a big, white house, the only thing clean and tidy in the whole countryside.

It practically shined in the dull place, with bright colours and cheerful flowers growing around it...

It was almost creepy...

But this England wasn't scary or creepy. He was sweet and warm.

So Japan followed England into the house, looking around in surprise. The shades blue, pink and white certainly were a theme to this universe' England.

England looked behind himself.  
>"I've already set the table for seven, so take off your shoes and coat and settle yourself down in the dining room." He said, his smile some how becoming brighter. Did that thing every leave?<p>

Japan nodded and took off his jacket and his shoes obediently, not wanting to offend this universe' England.

Until now, England had done nothing to make him think he was insane, but you never know.

He walked into the dining room, finding the large table had indeed already been set. But it hadn't been set for just seven people.

Every space on the table seemed to be filled with teacups, kettles and teapots, some of them empty and used, some of them still clean or steaming.

Several were even stappled on top of each other and looked like they'd fall over at any given moment.

He sat down, briefly thinking this was suspicious, but shrugged it off. He also noticed the room reminded him of a little girl's teaparty with stuffed toys, but thought nothing of it.

He needed information and to learn about this universe, so he could find his friends and figure out a way home.

And England was the only person to warmly welcome him from this universe. He hoped England would help him... No one else in this universe would.

England walked into the room, holding a tray of cupcakes and muffins in his hands, still smiling happily.

"Here, these are about a day old, I hope you don't mind." He said cheerily, pushing several pots, cups and kettles off the table to make room for the tray, not minding the fact that the objects smashed and clattered loudly onto the floor.

Japan flinched, thinking that maybe he_ should_ leave, but ignored the nagging thought in the back of his head.

He stared at the pastries in amazement instead, surprised that the food looked... Not only did it look _edible_, it even looked _delicious_.

It had a hint of American-style to it, seeing as some of the cupcakes and muffins were coated with pink or blue icings, but he didn't mind. He could eat the plain normal muffins, with no icing at all.

England smiled at him, when he heard Japan's stomach rumble in complaint again.

"Go on, eat." England said, picking up a pink-iced muffin and biting into it. Japan looked at England hesitantly, before reaching for a muffin too and taking a smalll nibble from it.

The dish didn't just _look_ delicious, it _tasted_ delicious too. Japan smiled, thinking about the amounts of impossible things he'd faced that day.

Meeting an England that never scowled and could _cook_ certainly was an impossible thing. Especially since this England had been found in a universe as insane as this one.

"And, what do you think?"

"It is good. Thank you England-san for your hospitality."  
>"Ah, no need to thank me! I'm just doing what I enjoy best!"<p>

"Which is?"  
>"Helping people... And you're a relative of Japan, right?"<p>

"Sort of..."

"Then I'm helping a friend of a friend, thus making the friend of a friend my friend too! I enjoy doing that."

"Interesting. I'm very glad you enjoy doing that."  
>"Thank you." England said cheerfully.<p>

"So, you are friends with this unive- you're friends with Japan?"  
>"Well, here, everyone's my friend." England replied, his smile some how becoming cold. Now why did that sort of smile remind him of someone he labelled as bad news?<p>

"... Is that so?"  
>"Yeah! Hm... You've finished your muffin. Cupcake?"<p>

"Thank you England-san" England nodded and poured himself a cup of tea from one of the pots. Japan rested a hand on his stomach as it gave an unhappy lurch, but ignored it.

Maybe he really was just that hungry.

"...These really do taste good England-san... If ever I should meet you again, I would like to have the receipe." Japan said. He took another bite, noting how his head had started to spin a bit, and how he felt like he wanted to throw up.

He put the cupcake down. How odd.

"Ah, this is nothing. Just regular muffins and cupcakes, no big deal. I just added my favourite, secret ingredient to it to make them special."

"Really? And what is your secret ingredient?"  
>"Well, it varies from day to day, I'm never really sure what exactly I put in, just that every single special ingredient is from the same food group!"<p>

Japan frowned.  
>"Really?"<p>

"Yup!"  
>"And not to be rude, but what is the name of this food group?"<p>

"Well, normally I wouldn't tell anyone, since it's a secret, but I think I can trust you. It's Poison!"

Japan's face paled, as his eyes widened in realisation. He had just eaten... Poison... England smiled brightly at him, as Japan bent over and puked up, his stomach deciding to point out that the unhappy lurch from below was _not_ because he was hungry.

His body had acted too late though. The poison had entered his bloodstream.

"W-Why did you...?"  
>"You know, I really don't understand why everyone reacts like that after eating it. The poison's never affected me before..."<p>

Of course. England would have a stomach that was immune to everything in this universe too. Wonderful.

Japan fell into a coughing fit, falling off the chair, but luckily missing the contents that had just been emptied from his stomach...

If he could call that luck.

Really, he should have seen this coming.

Because, no matter in what universe he is, England's food would always be deadly.

He stopped coughing, now feeling strong pains in his lower regions, as if his vital organs were being stabbed at by a million tiny, sharp needles.

He looked up, bleary eyed, feeling an overwhelming tiredness, and realising slowly that his muscles felt like they were on fire and were going numb... As if they weren't even there.

"Ah, it looks like I accidentally killed you. Oh well, more for me." He heard England say, who was hovering over him, staring at him through his electric blue and soft pink eyes...

England stroked Japan's hair, sighing.

"Too bad you aren't going to live longer... We didn't even get to play the game with the knives... That's always been a favourite of mine you see... I always win it... Sure, the opponent is either seriously hurt or dead when I win, but beggars can't be choosers..."

He paused, then pulled Japan's poisoned form into a hug.

"You know what? Never mind. One should always think positively. I get more food and tea now! And I'm sure there's something that makes you happy about this... Like you can finally see people that you thought you couldn't see any more, cause they're all dead!"

And then, in Japan's supposed dying moments, Japan realised why England reminded him of someone he labelled as bad news. England was constantly smiling. Always, constantly smiling...

Just like the Russia in his universe.

Just that this England's insanity was worse. Or maybe that was just because he was dying now, so England automatically had to be worse than Russia, since Russia had never killed him. At least, not successfully.

Basically, England was insane.

... Even though he'd seemed so sane at first...

Japan took a shuddery breath.

* * *

><p><strong>And it stops here... Of couse, this could be considered an open ending. Who said Japan <em>had<em> to die? He may have survived, maybe someone gave him the antidote on time. Who knows?**

**And yes, I know the "2nd player" colouring is just a second colour version of hetalia characters, but a lot of people enjoy making the "2nd player" an alternative version or a second version of the "1st player"... And this is how I think 2nd-player Iggy would be like. A bit of a yandere ^.^;**

**Also, I hope you forgive me for the grammatical mistakes I've probably made...  
><strong>

**... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the one-shot!  
><strong>


End file.
